Something About Mikos
by thejackpot
Summary: The well has been working for an entire year now, but peace is hardly what Inuyasha and Kagome have. Dead and alive never seemed so guilty. A miko who claims being able to see the future comes to ask Kaede about Kikyou and triggers a series of events.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do not wish I did, for I am a little bit mad and fans are very... Very suspicious!

Hello! First off, to make sure you understand the story (which is going to be long, I warn you) I suggest you always read the lines at the bottom... I'll clarify everything I can, really. You'll understand this speech later on. This is not an AU, however, you may find this difficult to catch up with, but it follows the storyline. This happens after "The Final Act" and I do not **intend** to change the pairings chosen by Rumiko herself, the fanfic says it is around Inuyasha & Kikyou because of some facts. That's it, thank you for reading my extremely extensive intro...

P.S. May have mature content in the future. Perhaps not cheap lemon, but some... cof! Describing!

Enjoy. R&R

* * *

Ordinary days.

All they saw from the other side of the field was a spark. The sphere filled with an absurd amount of energy went out of Kagome's hands within a second, and vanished with almost the same astonishing speed. She could obviously create it, but controlling it was entire different thing and required much of an effort she was not sure she could spare. She did not have the technique after all. Kaede could emit similar forms but with not such spiritual power. The same old miko that tried tirelessly to help her, also wished deep down inside that her sister was there to teach and guide the poor girl with her gifts. - But then, how could she ever take her sister out of her eternal peace just to ask for a selfish favour. And if it was ever to occur another tragedy such a clay and bones fake human being feeding up with dead souls... Then it was better that no dead person was ever mentioned again. She wanted to remember her sister as the amiable person, not... - When she realised, she was already babbling to herself about how Kagome should have developed a better aim at shooting arrows, and then as soon as she did realised it all over again, she felt sorry. Kagome was giving her very best at this.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, didn't quite have to try. This was just an ordinary day, so he would just have to kill some youkai disturbing the villages around, and he would probably make some profit. Living with the most beautiful miko in the whole world, Miroku always granted he was a lucky man. Both of them. Miroku himself could not be any happier with his family, although Sango missed the battles pretty much all the time. And as they all lived their lives, the wars were far from being over. All over the country, they said, soldiers would keep fighting, but anything about it did not concern that small village.

The fair-haired girl, covered with a red robe could be seen all across the fields. The field workers, farmers, saw the girl walking towards the village but did not say a word. She did not look lost at all, though. She walked straight to Kaede's hut, where Inuyasha felt a strange scent and ran towards as well. It was strange indeed, very human, not bad, somehow unlikely. He caught Kagome working on some herbs and they both entered the small room. The girl was sitting pretty in the corner, and quickly spoke:

- Good afternoon, hanyou. Miko. I would very much like to speak to Kaede, if possible. Although judging by your minds, it would not be such a bad idea to make a conversation with you as well... - She did not finish the sentence, as the old woman entered the hut. The girl gently lowered the fabric covering her head and revealed dark blue eyes and more parts of her very pale skin.

"Almost the shade of Kikyou's..." Kaede thought to herself.

She wouldn't be wrong, really. Her sister would be the topic of this conversation, but for better or for worse, the coincidences would not stop there. As the girl walked, she also revealed a miko outfit much like Kagome's, although it appeared to be made of another fabric, slightly glossy. Silk, perhaps.

- I am Elisa, I am a miko just as both of you... I am here to talk a private matter, perhaps not of your delight but a very important one may I add, do you... Happen to have some time?

Inuyasha was totally confused and about to freak out. - What's your name again, wench? -

- **Ugh****! ****Disgusting****! **- The girl said in a foreign language Kagome fairly understood. Not wearing a smile anymore, she repeated - Elisa, my name is Elisa. -

Inuyasha was still confused - Eli-Elisa? What kind of name is that? -

- **A ****very western****one****, ****for ****Christ****'****s ****sake****! - **Kagome was in shock... The girl was speaking... English? Of course, she was so incredibly blonde, she couldn't be japanese and there was no hair dye in that era, was there? Wait! Her eyebrows were that light! She was trembling.

- E... Elisa? Who are you? - Kaede interrupted, however, before Kagome could shout her most important question. What would she want from them? - Well, that's what this young lady is about to explain us, is it not?

- Indeed - said Elisa, holding a lock of her hair that was pretty much a curl. Or a very wavy lock, Kagome could tell. Right at that moment she was frightened, willing to observe every piece of the girl restlessly for a clue. And she got one, actually. Knives. Many knives attached to her red belt.

- Well, before you start it... Could you tell me what are those daggers for? - Kagome asked, threatened, practically.

- Oh! So one can shoot sacred arrows as well as having a hanyou as bodyguard but a mere girl can absolutely not hold daggers for her own protection? Quite frankly, Kagome, I'd expect more from you according to what I've seen... Or perhaps... I have not seen it correctly. Or perhaps, even, the person whom the memories were gathered from didn't precisely picture you as reality. - She sighed and rolled eyes (which she did quite often). - I'm a future-seeker. That's my gift. And that is exactly the reason why I am here. I've seen you in my visions. And I believe that the only way to change something is to see you before the events of my dreams take place. Do you understand me? - She instigated.

- Oh, of course I understand you! - Kagome shouted.

- Excellent! I now can direct myself to Kaede, I cannot wait to do what I'm actually supposed to. - she smiled - I want to know... Everything. About... Kikyou.

* * *

Now, everything in **bold **is **english**. - HAHA what do you mean? Everything is in english! - Yes, yes... But then let us imagine that they'll speaking japanese (lol) and then Elisa shouts something in english and... Oh! That's your point. Yes. **Bold****.**

_Italic_, however, stands for _flashback _and _**bold **__**italic **_expresses people's thoughts, that will come up next time... Elisa thinks a lot, by the way. She's the mind-loud kind. Poor Kaede. And Inuyasha's not catching up with the mikos, I see. Kagome is having a sweet surprise next chapter! Not kidding... Sweet indeed. :-)


End file.
